The Three Musketeers (bad touch trio)
by SerenitySakura1
Summary: Here they back, the three musketeers, but not like the others stories, it's kind of different this time, what if the bad touch trio were the three musketeers! or even the events could happen if they are! their past, their present, and their future...
1. The Three Musketeers

Once upon a time, in a far far away land, there lived a three musketeers known by ''Bad Touch Trio'', well...they weren't really bad, they were the king Friedrich II's trusty knights...

Let's describe them in a few sentences, the first gentleman was Gilbert Beilschmidt, with an amber hair and deep red eyes, a will like the black eagle, he would do anything for the sake of his precious king, the second gentleman was Francis Bonnefoy, a long blonde hair waving on his shoulders, and aqua blue eyes, a lover of beauty, and the big brother, the third gentleman was Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a short brown hair with an emerald's eyes, a cheerful man, and a tomato insane...

One day, the three gentlemen were in an important quest for the king, they finished it successfully, but when they reached the town's gate to return to their rooms, a man was riding a white horse with a crew of soldiers stopped them, he was the leader of the cardinal's guards, Ivan Braginski, "the three musketeers, welcome back safely from your trip, but before I let you enter the town, Gilbert Beilschmidt, by the order of His Eminence Cardinal Roderich Edelstein, you're under arrest for steal the crown diamonds revered King Frederich II, please come with us without any resistance"...

Gilbert's widened his eyes in shock, "what the...", Francis immediately said, "How can you tell that the thief was our Gilbert?", then Antonio said, "Although we were in a quest in the nearby tow...!" Antonio stopped talking when Ivan showed a bag of diamonds, "Then how'd you explain why the diamonds were in Gilbert Beilschmidt's room, sir?" Ivan said that with a cold eyes, then he smiled his usual faking smile.

Gilbert fulled his face with anger, "It wasn't me who stole the diamonds!", "but you're also the one who know it's place" Ivan got more coldness, "Even if he's the one who know it's place, that doesn't mean he is going to steal them!" Francis trying to rescue his friend, "we won't let our friend, we all know that he's innocent, right?" Antonio gave a smile, everyone knows that Gilbert would throw his own life to keep his king safe, but Francis and Antonio known that's a trap, to keep the musketeers apart.

"Very well then, you didn't leave a choice, soldiers, arrest Gilbert Beilschmidt!", after that day, Gilbert was in the dungeon, for Antonio and Francis they tried their best to protect Gilbert or at least meet their friend, but no hope under the Cardinal's guards leader.

But what kind of events that the future is hides? what would be Gilbert's future? could it ends like that?

=============================

Hi there, again. Sere-chan's new fanfiction...

as always i don't own hetalia or the original story of the three musketeers and the cover too, but...it's fits the bad touch trio *grin*

and sorry for the short chapter, i hope it will be longer next times and...and...fan and vote please /

ThanQ! 


	2. The Tale of Francis Bonnefoy - Fate

In a quiet starry night, the three musketeers were camping in a forest, in their way back to the town, Gilbert was laughing loudly at a joke Antonio has said, they were sitting around the fire, while Gilbert and Antonio were laughing and joking around, Francis was staring at the flames, with deep sad eyes, the flames reflection in his eyes was more like remorse and sorrow.

Both of Gilbert and Antonio were staring at Francis, and though, this isn't as always, usually at these times, Francis will say something perverted, but he's in deep thinking.

After a few minutes, Francis noticed they were staring at him, ''May I ask why are you both staring at me like that?'' he asked with wonder, ''y'know that really scaring me'' Gilbert said, Antonio glared at Gilbert for a second, and turned to Francis, "what Gilbert trying to say exactly is you're not as usual'', ''oh! desole, I just tired...a little'', ''...'' suddenly a heavy silence, Gilbert was very irritated, then he grabbed Francis's collar and screamed, " it's not you at all! whoever you are, just get back our friend!'', ''what are you doing?! get of me now!'', and immediately Antonio grabbed Gilbert tightly ''Oi! Gilbert, calm down!'' Antonio tried his best to separate them.

Finally, everyone is calm down now, ''I don't like face of you'' Gilbert still glaring at Francis, ''can you stop for a while, Gilbert? Francis, what happened with you?'' Antonio said, ''as I told you, I...'', ''no, you're not'' Gilbert cut Francis's talk, ''who the hell do you think of us, to not letting us know?'' Gilbert said with serious expressions, ''there is something annoying you, right amigo?'' Antonio gave a smile, ''you guys, bufuhahahaha silly me'' Francis sighed.

''it has been years now, since her die, a beautiful golden haired girl, was here, and still'' Francis pointed at his chest, ''i'll tell you two a story before going bed, a story about a brave and sacrifice''.

********************

it was a nice day, the fresh breeze was really nice, I was walking in the crowded street, when someone clashed strongly by me, when I looked up, it was a young lady with long golden hair, and strong blue eyes, she was running from the soldiers, for me I've never seen such a beauty, so I helped her to run away...

''come, this way, mademoiselle!" I said in hurry, ''she didn't say anything but thanks, as long as we run, nothing could stop us, like the wind we ran, and then we stopped nearby a hut...

When I looked at her, she was bleeding...

''Are you alright?! what happened there?!'' I was extremely panicked, she just smiled gently and said ''I am alright, merci beaucoup, monsieur", "no, you're not! you are wounded!" I said, then her eyes turned concerned.

"I have to warn the king, a great war will come" said she, she was about to take her move, but I couldn't let her like that, "wait! I will help you, you can do nothing with these wounds" I said to her, "I...uwaah!" I carried her on my shoulder and hurried to the nearest monastery, and treat her wounds.

When the sunset has arrived, she already left the monastery, so I followed her...

"why are you following me, monsieur?" she asked, ''how can I leave an injured beautiful Lily...heading to her cruel fate?'' I said to her, and our eyes crossed, her will was strong, ''if it's fate, let it be, but for the sake of my land, I am ready to die'' her eyes was shine, I smiled then laughed, ''alright then, if you're going to save this land, you need a party'' I said, she just smiled relief, ''what is your name, monsieur?'' she asked, I walked more closely to her, ''Francis, Francis Bonnefoy, modemoiselle'', ''Francis, my name is Jeanne D'ark'' she was a normal girl with innocent smile, to face a fate like that.

I won't forget that smile, even after my death... 


	3. The Tale of Francis Bonnefoy - Passion

In the morning, we arrived to small town, Jeanne went to the blacksmith to buy an armor, and I was waiting her in front of the blacksmith, she took a lot of time, I worried about her, so I opened the door quickly.

When I opened the door, I saw her. She was looking like an Angel, "what a beauty!" I said, and stared at her in wonder, she cut her long golden hair, and wore the armor outfit, ''let's go, monsieur Francis" Jeanne said smiling, "Ah, oui", then we continued our way to the palace, to say the truth, I don't want let Jeanne go and sacrifice her life, my heart was hurting me so much, so I tried to stop her.

"Finally, the palace" Jeanne said, the palace gates were closed, and no one answer us, "give it up, Jeanne, they won't open it, they won't let us go there" I want her to give it up, to keep her safe, but she didn't listen, "non! I must warn them" she was serious, I sighed hopelessly, I stepped ahead and yelled, "this is count Bonnefoy! allow me to meet the king!", then a soldier's voices "count Bonnefoy?! they didn't tell us he was coming!", Jeanne was shocked by hearing that, the gate opened, "let's go, mademoiselle" I winked.

We reached the royal hall, "Oh! count Bonnefoy, bien chance, glad you come!" the king was happy to see me, of course he will, I was a general in the army once, and he want me to join the army again, "hahaha, Oui, bien chance" my panicked face was totally showed, "what's wrong Bonnefoy? you look tired, and, and who is she?" the king asked me, then he turned to Jeanne.

She walked to the king bravely, "your Majesty, allow me to speak" the king felt nervous, about her, "speak, then" said the king, "the weak me heard a voices in a dream I saw, this land was calling for me to save it, from this mean less war" the king's face turned red, angry of hearing that, "what are you saying?! you witch!" the king was about to slap her, but I covered her and took the punch.

"Bonnefoy, you come to my castle to make me hear such a wicth's amusing stories?!" the king yelled, I was wiping the blood from my face, ''how rude of you, your Majesty, I didn't though you were about to slap a woman's face'' I said, "soldiers! soldiers! throw these two in the dungeon!", the king yelled to his guards, "what?! Jeanne, run!", I took her hand and ran, I grabbed my sword in case.

And as I though, the soldiers surrounded us, protecting Jeanne is my priority, but she wasn't scared at all, "I refuse to die here" she grabbed her sword and started fighting the soldiers, her fighting skills was amazing, like the dancing lily in the morning breeze.

After seeing his soldiers, the king, has no word to say. "what exactly are you?!" said the king, "forgive my rude, your majesty. but me, ain't a witch" said Jeanne, "your majesty, allow me to join this war, as a general again" I said that without thinking, a silent moment has arrived, till the king say, "well, how about having a deal?" the king suggested, it sounds no good, "if you win this war, you and this mademoiselle will be free and go on your own, but in case we lose this war, you will suffer!".

"ouch! that's hurt!" Jeanne was treating my wounds, "oh, desole, Francis" smiled Jeanne. after we accepted the king's offer, we left the palace and sat next to a fountain. the red sky at sunset, was so sad.

I looked to Jeanne and took her hand, and straight I looked at her blue eyes, "Jeanne, this is not your place, not in the battlefield, no matter how strong you are, you still a young girl, so you don't have to do such thing" I was almost dead of warrying about her, her eyes widened, "then where should be my place?" she asked innocently, suddenly her eyes filled by tears, "desole, desole! did I said something cruel?!" I was totally panicked, I didn't know what to do, so I hugged her tightly.

"I don't want to do this! desole, Francis! because of me, you are...!" Jeanne was crying, the burden on her shoulders was heavy for sure, I leaned her head on my shoulder, and tried to make her calm down.

"it will be alright, I will protect you, Jeanne" she felt asleep, her warm tears was dropping on my chest, I looked at her beautiful face, then I kissed her forehead.

At that time, I felt between happiness, and sorrow... 


	4. The Tale of Francis Bonnefoy - Brave

One day before the battles begin, I was having a meeting in a tent, with his majesty the king. He was nervous somehow, and I was glaring at him, but he didn't noticed.

After we finished,I went to Jeanne's place. She noticed me, and turned smiling. I wasn't very sure what was that smile mean, but I stepped forward her. I looked straight to her eyes, I put my hands on her shoulders. ''Jeanne, may I ask you to leave this place?" I said, "Francis, what are you saying? I can't leave you..." she said, "Non, you must run away, I will deal with this all" I said looking at her eyes.

A moment of silence has arrived, the wind was cold that day, the clouds turned dark, and it's started raining. Jeanne was staring at me, then she opened her mouth "Why are you doing this for me, Francis?" I really didn't know why am I doing this for, but...I stepped to her more close, then I kissed her.

"I guess this is why I am doing this" then I left her alone; hoping she will run away.

The next day, the battle begins. The rain hasn't stop, the wind was strong as well, but the war know no mercy. That time I didn't saw Jeanne so I though she ran away, I smiled and felt relief.

The battle started, and the soldiers fought each other, the enemy was strong, but we can't lose either. The sounds of clashing swords was very heavy and the soldiers started to fall one by one just like the red leaves in autumn. But I didn't stop fighting, as long as I have a promise I have to keep.

"long time no see, Francis!" a voice come behind me. I turned to find that English eyebrowed brat, Arthur Kirkland, my blood started boiling, "well nice to see you again, little Arthur" we glared at each other, "Well then, let's have a little conversation...on our way!" he started with a strong attack with his sword, we fought, until one of us can stand.

At the very end I lost my strength, "how bloody you are, Francis. Shall I finish you now?" said Arthur. "as if that possible, you little..." he was pointing his sword at my nick. I really though this is my end, but only if I could..., "now, Francis. Speak your prays and say farewell to this cursed life!" he raised his sword, I closed my eyes, remembering her face, before I die.

Suddenly, I heard screaming, it was Arthur's, but how?! I opened my eyes to see Arthur covering his face, and the blood flowing from it. "Gaaaaaaaaah! Aaaah! My eye! My eye!" someone throw an arrow on Arthur's right eye.

Was it Jeanne?! Jeanne who throw that arrow on him! "what are you doing here?!" I yelled at her, "as I told you, Francis. I'm here to protect my land...and the one whom I love"

"no one can hurt the precious to me" said Jeanne. "bloody hell, huh. Depending on such a girl, how shame!" said Arthur in pain. "Arthur, you...", "Withdraws from the battle! Francis, don't think you won this battle, I shall curse you all!" then he left, and we won the battle.

Jeanne ran to me and hugged me, "we did it, Francis!" said smiling, I really didn't believe that, but I was very happy, and hugged her back. "Jeanne! Oh Jeanne!" I lost my words.

But I felt strange, I was losing my realization. Everything turned black, I heard some one calling my name. Is it Jeanne screaming? Or...

Am I dying?

I am so SORRY England :"((

my heart was aching when i wrote it...sorry everyone for that...

Please comment for any ideas, vote and share...

See you next chapter *sob* 


	5. The Tale of Francis Bonnefoy - Sacrifice

When I realize it, I was fainted. My whole body was aching, especially my head. Little by little, I opened my eyes softly. I couldn't see very clearly. But when I tried to get up, I felt something holding my hand; it was Jeanne who's holding it. She was sleeping in peace like a child know nothing about the real world how it's looks.

I took a fast look on the place we are, it's look like very old monastery. How strange, why there is only me and Jeanne here? I turned to Jeanne to see her covered with injuries, "what in the world has happened after the wars end?!'' I was really shocked. my eyes widened, but I controlled my self quickly. My anger won't heal till I find the one who did this to Jeanne.

After a few seconds, Jeanne noticed me. She looked at me and showed her usual smile, "Thanks for god, I prayed you get better'' said showing nothing but a worm smile. ''what happened?'' I asked her. Her face turned sad, ''it was the king, he ordered to kill me, as a witch'' said Jeanne, ''What?! how could he do such a thing?! he gave us his word after all!'', ''Desole, because of...'', ''you don't have to apologize, Jeanne, you should be proud of your self, you protect this land, and more of that you protect me, thank you Jeanne'', I smiled to her. I stood up, ''and this is my turn to protect you, Jeanne''.

The monastery or to be more exactly was a ruins of an old monastery, was very good place to hide. I sat next to Jeanne, around the fire, she was staring at the dancing flames with sad eyes. I tried to say something that would break this silence, ''Jeanne, we should leave this place, I guess the soldiers won't stop searching for you'' I suggested, ''but where should I go then? I don't have any place to go'' said Jeanne. ''who said you'll go alone? I will follow you to the very end, even to the bottom of the hell''

After that we escaped from the soldiers, we ran. Heading to unknown path. As long as we are together, there is nothing to fear. However the soldiers were after us.

A few days of walking, we reached to an old village. The people of that village were very strange. They were acting weird, I really wanted to leave the village as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, Jeanne got a fever. I put a hand on her forehead to check, her head was burning like fire. "Oh my God, Jeanne, you're not alright at all!" I panicked, "cough, I am fine. cough...I can...continue" she said difficulty. I curried her and looked around the village for a doctor.

Non of the villagers appeared to help us, their gloomy eyes were pointed on us. "The hell, please save her life, I beg you!" I reached my limits, "please, just save Jeanne..." The rain started falling, and the villagers disappeared from our sight.

I lost hope in finding help, but I didn't give up saving Jeanne. I walked into a gloomy forest, and rest under an old willow tree. I checked Jeanne's head once again, but the heat didn't get lower.

After an hour or two, Jeanne has awakened. "F-Francis...cough!" I hold her hand tightly. "yes, Jeanne. I am here for you, mon amour". she get up and leaned her head on my shoulder, "Desole, Francis. I am really...!" I put a finger on her mouth to make her stop talking. "Shhhhh, now rest. we will talk more later, when you get better. now sleep" I leaned my head on her's.

Then I heared some strange sounds in the wood, a little by little the sounds gets more close and clear. When I realize it, it was the villagers with fire and picks and plowing tools screaming"kill the witch! evil! burn the witch!" they got mad. I carried Jeanne and ran away deep in the creepy gloomy forest. The rain was falling and the wind was as cold as frozen sea waves.

"Over there! we find them!" a villager shouted, I ran until we reached a cliff above a river. "No good!" I whispered. "Francis, I can stand" Jeanne get up, "No, you're...!" She kissed me, then she throw me into the river...

"Jeeeaaaanne! nooooo!" she were looking at me with her blue eyes, smiling. the wind was blowing, and the rain turned into an ice, She spooked these words "Je T'aime, merci mon amour"...

After that, I fell into the flowing river, not remembering what happened to me after that. The only thing that I am sure of it, that Jeanne D'Arc was dead burning...That day, I cried like a crazy, I felt my heart sliced into two. Not knowing what should I do, or where should I go.

There was nothing in here(my heart) but Jeanne...

"That was how the Angelic Lily died" said Francis, Gilbert and Antonio's eyes turned into a waterfall. "A-are you guys crying?" asked Francis, "No, we're not...*sniff*" said Gilbert, "that was very sad" Antonio erasing his tears. "if I could only meet her for once..." Francis looked very sad that night, he even didn't eat his dinner, he still pointing his eyes on the full azure moon, with a pair of tears...

A few days later, in the city where they arrived. There was a guys assaults on a little girl. The musketeers hurried to help her, Gilbert told Antonio to teach these guys a lesson, so he did. Francis was helping the little girl. "Are you okay, mon a...!" his eyes widened by seeing the girl's face. "Jeann..." he whispered, "Lisa!" a women called, "Mother!" she was looking like her...

"What are you doing, Francis?" Gilbert questioned. "know her, Amigo?"then Antonio, "..."Francis putting a hand on his chest then smiled, "Rest in peace, Jeanne D'Arc". 


End file.
